Halloween At Dungeon GYM
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Krystalle was wondering what to do for Halloween since she has no plans. Her estranged boyfriend Toby suggested that she should throw party at the gym. She decides that was a great idea and she got permission from Coach Steel to do the party. They have a few days to get the party ready. Will the party be a success? Read and find out Multiple couples involved. Rated K for to be safe


"What are you going to do for Halloween?" asks Coach Steel.

Krystalle replies, "I don't know yet Coach Steel since I have not made any plans at all."

The fourteen year Filipino-American teenager was wonder what she can do for Halloween. She used to go trick or treating with Toby every year, but she is not sure about doing it again this year. It was for the fact that she broke with Toby three months prior to this day. She does not talk to him as often like she did when she was younger. Coach Steel looks up the Filipino girl to see how uncomfortable she was right now.

"Still thinking about Toby there Krystalle?" questions Coach Steel.

Krystalle replies, "Yeah since I know he does not want to talk with me."

"How do you know that for sure?" questions Coach Steel.

Krystalle knows that Coach Steel was right about this. She did not even talked to Toby since the whole break up. It was her fault for not talking to him in the first place. Krystalle then looks over to see a familiar gray haired blader walking inside the gym right now. She was nervous to talk with him about what happened three months ago. The gray haired blader turns his head over to see Krystalle and Coach Steel. He was staring at them with his piercing blue eyes.

Krystalle walks up to him because she needs to set the record straight. She wants to tell him the actually reason why she broke up with him.

"Are you mad at me still?" asks Krystalle.

The silver hair bladers look up at her and gives her a smile. That makes her smile also.

Toby questions the Filipino-American blader, "Why would I be mad at you for Krystalle?"

"For the fact that I never told you the reason why I broke up with you three months ago," I respond back.

Toby's expression changes after she mentions the break up. He seems to be uncomfortable and that worries Krystalle. She did not want him to be uncomfortable by what she said,

"Sorry if I mentioned about it. I did not know it makes you feel uncomfortable," says Krystalle.

Toby replies, "It's okay actually. Plus I was wondering something."

"What is it Toby?" asks Krystalle.

Toby asks Krystalle once more, "What are you going to do for Halloween?"

"I don't know actually because I don't want to go trick or treating at all this year," responds Krystalle.

Toby states, "We should throw a Halloween Party at the gym."

"That's actually a great idea there Toby. I am going to ask Coach Steel about it," says Krystalle.

Krystalle then leaves Toby so she can talk with Coach Steel. As she was about to talk with him, Masamune and King comes busting in to the gym arguing with one another. Another girl with brown hair was witnessing them arguing right in front of us. She then slams both King's and Masamune's heads together to shut them up.

"Ow!" yells King and Masamune in unison.

The brown haired girl says, "Stop arguing you two because it can get quite annoying."

Masamune looks up to see the brown hair girl. She gives Masamune an intense glare at him with her amber colored eyes.

"What was that for Tula?" questions Masamune as he was rubbing his head.

Tula asks, "What are you two arguing about?"

"About what we are going to do for Halloween," replies King.

Masamune yells at King, "She was not talking to you! She was talking to me!"

"I was asking both you that question," replies Tula.

Masamune and King continue their argument while Tula is was wondering what to do with these two. If Rebecca was here, she would know what she would do with them right now. She isn't here at the moment since she was hanging out with Chris for a while. Krystalle walks up to Coach Steel and he looks up at her all of the sudden.

Coach Steel asks, "How things with you and Toby went?"

"Good actually and I have one question for you," replies Krystalle.

Coach Steel asks, "What is it Krystalle?"

"Can Toby and I host a Halloween party here at Dungeon GYM?" asks Krystalle.

Coach Steel looks up at Krystalle once more and he gives out a warming smile towards her. Krystalle then smiles because she knows he was going to say yes about this.

Coach Steel replies, "Sure thing Krystalle! You can have your Halloween party here."

"Thank you Coach Steel," says Krystalle.

Tula walks over toward Krystalle and sees that she was smiling. She was wondering why the Filipino-American blader was so happy about.

"What are you so happy about Krystalle?" questions Tula.

Krystalle replies, "Toby and I are hosting a Halloween party here at the gym."

"That's awesome, but I thought Toby was mad at you," states Tula.

Krystalle responds back, "Toby was never mad at me in the first place."

"Okay and I have a question," says Tula.

Krystalle asks, "What is it Tula?"

"Should bake some treats for the party?" questions Tula.

Krystalle replies, "We can do that. I am going to make the cake and also some caramel apples."

"Okay and I should bake some cookies for the party," says Tula.

A familiar voice asks, "What party?"

Tula and Krystalle turn their heads over to see a tall teenage girl with red elbow length straight hair and bright aqua colored eyes appears. She was accompanied by a guy with blonde hair and purple colored eyes.

"Hey Rebecca," says Tula.

Rebecca states, "You did not answer my question there you two."

"Oh about that… Toby and I are having a Halloween party here and all you guys are invited," says Krystalle.

Rebecca then questions the Filipino-American blader if she asked Coach Steel about the party. Krystalle says to the red haired girl that Coach Steel gave them the okay for the party.

Rebecca asks, "Can I make my famous candy apples?"

"Sure thing Rebecca since I am going to bake a cake and make caramel apples," replies Krystalle.

Rebecca asks the blonde haired boy, "Are you going to help me with the candy apples Chris?"

"If you want me to," replies the blonde haired boy.

Rebecca says, "I want you to help me though."

"Okay Rebecca. I am going to help you then with those candy apples," replies Chris.

Rebecca says, "I knew I can trust you on this."

Masamune and King managed to stop arguing and they are wonder what was going on here.

"What are you girls were talking about?" asks Masamune.

Krystalle responds, "The Dungeon GYM Halloween party plans."

"We are going to have a party on Halloween here," says King.

Krystalle replies, "Yeah and I am going to need your help King."

"What is it Krystalle?" asks King.

Krystalle says, "I am going to make some things for the party and I am going to need extra hands."

"But I can't cook anything though," replies King.

Krystalle states, "Do not worry about that King. My mother is going to be in kitchen helping us out."

"Okay if you say so," responds King unenthusiastically.

Tula sighs to herself and says, "I am wondering who is going help me with the cupcakes and cookies."

Masamune says as he raises his hand, "I want to help you Tula with the cookies and the cupcakes."

"Not you Masamune because you almost burned down the kitchen the last time," replies Tula

Another familiar voice says, "I can help you out with that Tula."

Tula turns her head over to see a male with reddish brown hair. There were two blonde tips on his hair. He was staring at her with his sky blue eyes.

"Thanks Zeo and I hope you do not mind getting messy at all while we are baking," says Tula.

Zeo replies, "No problem there Tula and I won't mind getting a bit messy while we are baking."

"Why did you say yes to Zeo, but not me?" asks Masamune.

Zeo replies, "You almost burned down Tula's kitchen the last time and she does not trust you with baking at all."

"What he said," says Tula.

Masamune asks, "What can I do?"

"Well you can bring chips, dip, candy and soda. You can go with Toby to get that stuff," says Krystalle.

Toby asks, "Did you say my name there Krystalle?"

"Yeah Toby. You and Masamune are going to the store to get the chips, dip, candy, and soda," replies Krystalle.

Toby says, "That fine with me Krystalle since I know the rest of you are busy."

"Yeah and we want this party to be a success. Right Toby?" states Krystalle.

Toby replies, "Yes, this party is going to be a success."

From there, Krystalle walks out with King since they need start working on the caramel apples and the cake. Following Krystalle and King was Chris and Rebecca. They were going to make candy apples for the bladers for the party. The last to people who decide to leave was of course Tula and Zeo since they are also going to be working together to bake the cupcakes and cookies. Masamune and Toby leave the gym also they can go shopping. They only have six days to get the party ready.

**Four Days Later- Tula's Point of View**

It has been four days since Krystalle announced that there was going to be a Halloween party at Dungeon GYM. I never thought this was a bad idea at all since trick or treating is not always fun for us. Especially when I went with Masamune last year. Plus this is going to be the first time that Rebecca, Chris, and King are going to celebrate Halloween with us. A party is the best was celebrate Halloween when we have newcomers at Dungeon GYM. Right now, Krystalle, Rebecca, and I are searching for costumes to wear for the Halloween party.

Krystalle takes out one costume out and it was a Tokyo Treasure Geisha costume.

"Should I be a geisha for Halloween?" asks Krystalle.

I respond, "Yeah you should Krystalle since that costume would look cute on you."

"I agree with Tula. Get the costume Krystalle since you can look cute in it especially with your height," states Rebecca.

Krystalle replies, "Okay then! I am going to be a geisha for Halloween."

Rebecca was looking over at the costumes and sees a Hocus Pocus Witch costume that was cute. She was very interested to be a witch this year and this was her chance to dress up as one.

"I think I should be a witch for Halloween," says Rebecca as she holds up a cute witch costume.

Krystalle replies, "You should Rebecca because you have talking about being a witch for Halloween since yesterday."

"True and this costume looks perfect for me to wear and it is in my size too," states Rebecca as she looks at the size of the costume.

I was very confused on what I was going wear for a costume. There were a lot of pretty costumes in the shop, but I don't know what I am going to wear for the party. Rebecca and Krystalle looks over to see that I don't know what costume I am going to choose.

I ask, "Can you help me find a costume to wear?"

"Sure thing Tula," replies Krystalle.

Rebecca says, "Sure thing my friend. I see that you are struggling to find a nice costume to wear."

"Yeah," I respond back.

Krystalle was looking for some costumes, while Rebecca was doing the same thing too. I decide to look for some costumes that I might want wear for the Halloween party. I then take one costume that can be the one I should wear. It was a cute Butterfly Queen costume.

"I think I found the costume I want," I say.

Rebecca asks, "Show us the costume that you want to wear for Halloween."

"Okay," I reply as I chose the Butterfly Queen costume from the rack.

Rebecca and Krystalle look over to see the costume I chose to wear for the party. Both of them have smiles on their faces and returned the costumes they probably wanted me to wear. Krystalle looks over at the costume and sees how pretty it was.

"I love the costume a lot," says Krystalle.

Rebecca replies, "You will make a pretty and cute Butterfly Queen there Tula."

"Thanks you guys!" I exclaim with joy.

The three of us decide to pay for our costumes since we have the money for them. After paying for the costumes, the three of us leave the costume to store to see Masamune, King, and Chris together. I was wondering if they are going get their costumes too.

"Hey you guys," says Rebecca.

Chris asks, "What you girls doing around here?"

"We just got our costumes," replies Krystalle.

King responds back, "We are getting our costumes too here."

"What are you girls going to be for Halloween?" asks Masamune.

Tula replies, "You guys will find out at the party in a few days."

"Okay if you say so," says Masamune.

With that said, the three of us leave the guys by themselves since we have try on our costumes before we get to wear them on the day of the Halloween party. As we continue walking together, I wanted to try out my costume because I need to know if it fits me.

I ask, "Do you two want to go to my place and try on our costumes?"

"I can't Tula because I am going to get the ingredients for the cake and also for the caramel apples," replies Krystalle.

I reply, "I understand Krystalle and I don't mind if you do not come at all."

"I am so sorry, but I will tell you if you my costume fits me tomorrow when we go to the gym," states Krystalle.

I say, "Okay Krystalle. I will see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow you two," says Krystalle.

With that said to us, Krystalle leaves the two of us since she is going to be busy. I completely understand why Krystalle is so busy with this party. She is one of the hosts of the party and she wants to get everything right before the day of the party.

Rebecca responds back, "I can accompany you to your house Tula since I am going to making the candy apples on Friday with Chris."

"Let's go then Rebecca," I say.

Rebecca replies, "Okay Tula."

Rebecca and I continue on walking together until we both arrived at my apartment. As I walk inside the apartment, there was a tall Native American woman in kitchen. Rebecca was inside and sits down in the living room patiently. I walk towards the woman and I give her a hug.

"I am back from costume shopping mother," I respond.

The Native American woman smiles and replies, "That's good to here Tula and I see you brought Rebecca with you."

Rebecca then stands up and stands right next to me. My mother smiles as Rebecca shakes hands with her.

"I came here because we are going to try on our costumes before we wear them for the party," says Rebecca.

My mother asks, "Didn't you guys tried on the costumes before buying them?"

"No because there were no fitting rooms in the entire store," I respond back.

My mother replies, "Oh I understand and I don't mind if you girls try on your costumes here."

I hug my mother once more and I exclaim with joy, "Thank you mother!"

"No problem there Tula," replies my mother.

Rebecca says, "Thank you Mrs. Kwan."

After saying our thanks to my mother, we walk upstairs to my room so we can change into our costumes. Rebecca walks into the bathroom because she was going to change in there. She was going to come in my room in her costume, which I can understand perfectly. I walk inside my room and I start changing into the costume. The costume choice was a pretty good one I can admit, but I do not know how Masamune is going to react when he sees me wearing this costume.

Ten minutes have passed and I was struggling to put on the wings of my costume. The costume fits me perfectly, but I cannot get wings on. Rebecca walks into my room with her costume on. I was impressed for the fact that she looks pretty in her Hocus Pocus Witch costume on.

"I love your costume there Rebecca," I say.

Rebecca asks, "Do you need help with your costume?"

"Yeah… I need to put on the wings for my costume," I respond back.

Rebecca takes the wings of the costume and sticks them on the back since there is special thing where you stick the wings of the costume to the dress. After she does this, I turn around to show Rebecca the front view of my costume. Rebecca looks over to see how cute I was with my Butterfly Queen costume on.

"You look adorable there Tula," says Rebecca.

I reply, "Thanks Rebecca and I know you are looking cute there with you witch costume."

"Yeah and I know we are going to impress the guys with these costumes," states Rebecca.

That is true and I do not doubt that she can impress Chris with her costume. I know Krystalle might do the same thing with King even though she is his friend. Rebecca walks out from the bedroom and walks back into the bathroom to get changed. She was going to leave now since she needs to get the ingredients for the candy apples. Plus tomorrow and Friday, Zeo is coming here so he can help me make the cupcakes and Jack-O-Lantern and ghost-shaped sugar cookies. Tomorrow we are doing the cupcakes and Friday are the sugar cookies.

"Tomorrow and Friday are going to be busy," I mutter to myself.

**Two Days Later- Krystalle's Point of View**

Today was the day I was going to make the caramel apples. I found that King was going to come late because he had something to do. To be honest about it, I am not sure if he is coming here. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I walk up to the door and look through the peephole. There was some relief to my doubt because King is finally here. I walk towards the door and I open the door for him.

"Sorry I am late Krystalle," says King as he walks in.

I reply, "You here finally and that's good enough for me."

I give King a white kitchen apron for him to wear since it can get messy in the kitchen. King puts on the apron on without any hesitation because he knows how mad I can get when he says no to me. We both walk inside to the kitchen just to see about twenty apples in the sink.

"We are going to have twenty caramel apples for tomorrow's party. It more that what we need, but it's okay to throw in a few extras there if you and Masamune are still hungry," I say.

King replies, "That's why you are an awesome girlfriend there Krystalle."

"Yeah I know," I respond back.

A small blush appears on my face as King told me that I was awesome. My mother walks into the kitchen and sees King and I wearing aprons on.

"Looks like you two are ready to make some caramel apples," says my mother.

King replies, "Of course we are Ms. Mendez."

"Enthusiastic as usual there King. That's good enough to know that you decided to help Krystalle out for the Halloween party," states my mother.

I reply, "Plus I am going to meet up with the girls so we can decorate the gym for the party and to set up the food."

"You girls are decorating the place," states King.

I say, "Yeah and we will be already in our costumes when we are decorating with the decorations that Rebecca bought for the party."

"Can I ask you something?" questions King.

I ask, "What is it King?"

"Do you want to go trick or treating after the party with me?" King asks me.

I smile and reply, "Sure thing and it's going to first time we are trick or treating as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Do not remind me that we are dating each other Krystalle please," says King.

I reply, "Alright since you did say please."

I give a light kiss on King's right cheek and his face turns tomato red after I kissed him. My mother and I chuckle at the sight of this and I start washing the apples. My mother was making the homemade caramel sauce she did not want to use the caramel candies that are wrapped. Plus I prefer when my mother makes these especially on Halloween. King snaps out of it finally and decides to help me out with washing the apples. We were enjoying ourselves like the time we went apple picking last month. That was when he told me that he loved me and we started dating. I did not tell Toby about it because I thought he was mad at me for breaking up with him three months ago.

As I was washing the apples, I keep on remembering the new nickname King gave me. Even though I was known as the "Shining Apus", King decided to call me something I thought I never thought it was possible. He called me his "Autumn Queen" because of my love of that particular season. It was something I want to cherish for the rest of life I hope. After dating for a month now, I realize I was happier than usual when King was around. I was not that happy when Toby was around because we realized that we could not be friends anymore while we were in a relationship. I stop washing one of the apples and I look over at the window.

The leaves were falling and that got me distracted from my job. Suddenly, King splashes some water my face. Right now I was soaking wet because of him.

"Snap out of it!" yells King.

I respond, "Okay. You did not need to splash water on me to snap out of it King."

"If you say so Krystalle," replies King.

We continued washing apples until all twenty apples were washed. We then have to dry the apples completely so no water can make the homemade caramel runny. After drying all the apples, my mother then takes out the wooden sticks that are used hold the apples. That means we have to remove the stems of the apples so my mother and placed the stick inside of the apples. King and I start removing the stems of the apples. This takes about ten to fifteen minutes since it is not easy to remove them.

King and I have the job of putting the sticks inside the apples since my mother and I are going to dip the apples in the melted caramel. She makes the best melted caramel for these apples since she actually knows about the melting point of sugar. Plus, she uses a candy thermometer to check the temperature of the caramel. I demonstrate King how to dip the apples into the caramel by doing that to one of the apples. King was paying attention to what was I was and I placed the caramel dipped apple on to the buttered wax paper that was on the tray.

"We can fit four to five apples on each tray," I state.

My mother replies, "Okay that sounds reasonable Krystalle."

We continue dipping apples into the melted caramel and placing them onto the trays. After long minutes of dipping apples into the caramel, I look over to see that five apples fit on each tray. The means that I have place the apples onto the plates when I set up the tables for the party tomorrow. My mother and I have the cake ready since we did the cake four days in advance. We frozen our cakes because it's easier to decorate them while partially frozen.

My mother takes out three large sheet of chocolate cake out from the freezer. She started working on the cake at the bakery she works in. The chocolate cake has frozen for about two days ago. We decide to thaw it out for while to so we can add the orange butter cream filling on to the cake. She made the orange flavored curd and the butter cream beforehand so she has to mixed two together to make the orange butter cream filling. She then spreads the filling onto one of the sheet of chocolate cake. I placed the second layer of chocolate cake on top of the first one.

King decides to places the butter cream filling onto the second layer of chocolate cake. I start to giggle to myself for the fact my boyfriend is working on a cake without messing up. I can admit that he was doing a great job on this. Finally, I place the last layer of chocolate cake on top of the second layer of cake. My mother then takes out the blue food coloring and a can of chocolate frosting. She puts some of the chocolate frosting onto a bowl and mixes in with the blue food coloring.

King and I look over to see that my mother made a black frosting. That was impressive because I did not know how to make black cake frosting. She spreads the cake on all sides to make the chocolate cake black. My mother takes out red, yellow, and green food coloring and also a can of vanilla frosting. She was going to make the icing for the cake. That means I can use my cake decorating skills on this cake. My mother prepared everything for me and I take out a few pastry bags and tips so I can decorate the cake.

"I thought your mother was going to decorate the cake," says King.

I reply, "Nope, I am since she taught me how to decorate cakes. It's like a second-hand nature for me now."

"She has decorated many cakes and I think she should be in the culinary arts business if she wants to improve on her pastry skills," states my mother.

King was witnessing me decorating the cake. He sees that I was careful on working on every single detail of the cake. One thing's for sure is that my Greek boyfriend is impressed at what he sees there.

"When are you going to teach me how to do that Krystalle?" asks King.

I reply, "Soon King, but not now though since I got my hands full right now."

I continue working on the cake until I finished decorating it. I did a few tombstones, jack-o-lanterns, and even ghosts on the cake. In purple icing, I wrote down Happy Halloween to Dungeon GYM on it center of the cake. After finishing up decorating the cake, King decides to leave again since he has something to do with Masamune. I can see that King and Masamune have this bond that makes think that they are brothers for some reason.

"_Tomorrow is going to be a fun day and I know it," I thought to myself._

**Halloween Morning- Rebecca's Point of View**

I walk inside the gym with trays of candy apples while wearing my witch costume on. There are tables set up already in the gym, but there were no decorations in the gym. I over to see that Coach Steel was here already, which is good. Plus I was wondering where are Tula and Krystalle.

"Hey Coach Steel," I say.

Coach Steel asks, "Where's your geisha and your butterfly queen at?"

"They are not here yet," I reply.

A familiar voice asks, "Who's not here again?"

I turn my head over to see that Krystalle was here carrying a tray of caramel apples.

"I have not seen you since we went costume shopping Krystalle," I state.

Krystalle replies, "I was busy with the cake and also these caramel apples."

"True and I got the decorations in my mother's van," I state.

Krystalle leaves one of the trays of caramel apples with I leave the huge tray of candy apples on the same table. I had to get the decorations from my mother's van and that's it. As I walk out from the gym, I see Mrs. Kwan parking her car with Tula in the front seat. She was wearing her Butterfly Queen costume on with a tiara on and beautiful orange, black, and white face painting swirl patterns on the both sides of her face. Tula comes out and gives me a hug and I hug her back.

"You look very pretty Tula," I say.

Tula replies, "Thanks and I you look pretty as well Rebecca."

"Thanks Tula," I reply.

Tula walks back towards the car so she can get the cookies and the cupcakes. I walk back towards my mother's van and I get the bag filled with decorations. Krystalle comes back with another tray filled with caramel apples. Following Krystalle was Ms. Mendez, who was carrying the cake in her hands. They both walk inside the gym first before I managed to get into the gym. After that was Tula carrying a plate of cookies and Mrs. Kwan carrying the cupcakes that she and Zeo made. The girls placed the other baked goodies on to the table. Tula and Krystalle both say their goodbyes to their mothers and the both of them leave. I look over towards my two teammates to see that we have the decorate the room.

"Time to decorate the gym now," I say,

Krystalle replies, "I need to take off my heels first because I don't want to slip."

"Neither do I," declares Tula.

Both Tula and Krystalle removed their heeled shoes so they can decorate the place. I did not decide to wear heels with my costumes, but I decided to knee length black boots on. I take out the streamers first since that was the first thing we are going to do. The three of us decides to go to the backroom of the gym to get some chairs for us to stand on. Each of us takes out a chair from the backroom and I take out the tape that I got from my place so we can decorate the place with purple, black, orange, and white streamers. The only place we are not decorating now is by the food. I stand on one of the chairs and I start placing the streamers against the wall in a certain way. As I was about to tape the streamers, I accidentally fall off from my chair.

One thing I did not know that somebody caught me before I ended I up onto the floor. I then my head over to see his purple colored eyes and I start to blush a light pink color. I turn my head over because I did not know that Chris was going to dress up as a vampire for Halloween.

"Are you alright there Rebecca?" asks Chris.

I turn my head over to see him and I reply, "Yeah I am alright Chris. I just accidentally slipped from the chair."

I hop off from Chris' arms and I stand up on the chair once more and we continue decorating the gym with these creepy decorations that I got from the party store. Dungeon GYM was filled with scary decorations within about an hour or so. I actually admit that was pretty fast for decorating just a small gym. Aside from Krystalle and Tula who helped me out, Chris came out of nowhere helping us out with the decorating. I look over to see that King was next to come at the party and he was dressed up as a werewolf.

"Nice costume you got there King," I comment.

King yells, "Witch!"

"Yes I know I am witch and you're a werewolf," I respond back.

Krystalle walks towards her boyfriend and King turns his head over to see her. He was red as a tomato as he is geisha girlfriend right now and I was chuckling right now. It was not just me since I see Tula laughing at the sight of this. She moves back and slips on a piece of unwanted streamer that was on the floors. Tula lands onto floor and a familiar voice was laughing at her right now. She can easily recognize the voice of the person who was laughing her.

"Very funny Masamune," says Tula in sarcastic tone.

Tula stands up and turns her body over to see Masamune, who also dressed up as a vampire. Masamune looks over to see how beautiful Tula was looking in her costume.

Masamune stammers, "T-Tula, is that you?"

"The one and only," replies Tula.

Masamune says, "You look amazing there. I love what you did with yourself."

"I know and there is going to be a Halloween Costume contest soon during our party," states Tula.

Masamune asks, "Are you are going to enter the contest?"

"Yeah I am Masamune," replies Tula.

Masamune states, "I am going to win this contest."

"We will see about that," responds Tula.

Krystalle looks over to see Toby and Zeo coming in with bags filled with chips, candy, and soda.

"Masamune, you were supposed to help us carry these bags into the gym," says Zeo.

Krystalle asks, "Can help you guys?"

"Sure thing Krystalle," replies Toby.

Krystalle takes the bag that has sodas inside. There were three different types of sodas and Krystalle takes the sodas out from the bag. She places the sodas onto the table. Zeo and Toby looks over to see the decorations that were surrounding the gym. I see that Toby was dressed up as the Grim Reaper and Zeo was dressed up as a zombie.

"I like your costume there Krystalle," says Toby.

Krystalle replies, "Thanks Toby and I like your costume too."

Coach Steel says, "You guys worked so hard on this party and I have to say you guys deserve it."

I reply, "We have to thank Toby and Krystalle for planning this. Without these two, there would be no party."

"Thanks you two for planning this for us!" says King.

Krystalle replies, "It was nothing really… Toby gave me the idea, so you should be really thanking him."

Masamune says, "Thank you Toby for letting us have this party really."

"No problem there Masamune," replies Toby.

Zeo asks, "Krystalle, you are going to give Toby the credit for letting us have this party."

Krystalle nods her head yes. I agree with Krystalle giving the credit to Toby. He really deserves the credit too since he was the one who suggested Krystalle to have a party here. I look over to see that there are some of the local bladers who come here are eating some of the treats that we made. Chris then walks over and takes a bite of one of the candy apples. I could not bear, but to smile at the sight of this. Chris was hesitant to try one of my candy apples when we first made them yesterday.

"How are the candy apples there Chris?" I ask.

Chris swallows a piece of the candy apple and smiles at me.

Chris replies, "These are actually very good Rebecca."

"Can I have bite?" I ask jokingly.

Chris responds back, "No way Rebecca. This is my candy apple."

Chris continues eating his apple and suddenly I give him a kiss on cheek. Chris' cheeks were turning red right now since he was blushing. I chuckle at the sight of this because I can admit seeing Chris blushing is pretty cute.

"You guys! You should see the cake that Krystalle brought in!" exclaims Zeo.

Both Chris and I walk towards the table where the cake was. Everybody else walks towards the cake to see it perfectly. I was amazed to see how beautiful the cake was. One thing for sure is that I cannot believe Krystalle actually made this cake.

"Did you make this cake yourself Krystalle?" asks Toby.

Krystalle replies, "No… I had some help from my mother who baked the cake and King, who helped out also with the cake."

Toby says, "Did you decorated though?"

"Yes, Krystalle did decorate the cake and she did a great job on," replies King.

Krystalle blushes after King stated that she decorated the cake. Everybody was thanking Krystalle for bringing in this well decorated cake.

Krystalle says, "You guys are all welcome."

"I have one thing to say," I state.

Tula asks, "What is it Rebecca?"

"Happy Halloween from Dungeon Gym!" I exclaim with joy.


End file.
